


No Fear

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A touch can soothe, inside and out.   Spoilers: 4.15 "Affliction", 4.16 "Divergence"   (11/03/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for Live Journal's fanfic100 (http://www.livejournal.com/community/  
fanfic100) community, only 97 more to go. Follow-up to Prompt .036, Smell, posted as "Missing Link" on this list. You asked for it, you got it, hee!  
  
Beta reader(s): Many thanks to mareel for the beta.  


* * *

Jon felt every warm centimeter of Malcolm's fingers along his skin. Over flesh and bone, threading into hair, tracing an ear, along his jaw, over sensitive lips... Jon quivered all over. His lover's touch was mesmerizing, plain and simple. And made that much more riveting by the time they'd had to spend apart. 

They pressed against each other, meshing gently, as if making up for the moments lost. The bodies apparently knew what their hearts felt despite what rules and minds decided to be proper and right. 

Malcolm hovered slightly above him, propped up on an elbow, eyes narrowed but with a tiny sparkle behind them as their path led to Jon's forehead. Jon could easily make out the beginnings of a smile no matter how Malcolm held it back and adopted a serious air. 

"Hmm." 

Jon tilted an eyebrow, voice just far enough above a whisper to be heard, as he looked up with a contented sigh at the face so close to his own. 

"Yes, love?" 

"I do believe he was correct." 

Jon's shoulders squirmed, seeking comfort in the pillows underneath. "He was?" 

A sniff followed, and more, closer inspection. Malcolm trailed a single fingertip along one receding ridge, then another. 

"You are... quite intimidating." His ensuing grin pierced through Jon, withering any small shadows of regret he still harbored. "And I would know... after all, intimidation is my game, the right bit of fear placed into someone's head at the right time--" 

Any more words were swallowed up by Jon's arms twisting around him again, a leg catching Malcolm's as he turned them on the bed, seeking to be the one on top. 

"So," Jon said with a playful grunt. "I instill fear, is that what you're saying?" 

Malcolm shook his head. "No, it's the Klingon in you. Or on you, wherever they are. Definitely the ridges. Almost a pity they'll be gone soon." 

Dropping closer, Jon's arm snaked underneath Malcolm's head, lips grazing close to the warmth of Malcolm's breath. 

"You're not afraid?" 

He paused, his eyes catching Jon's. 

"Not anymore." 

Jon felt Malcolm slowly exhale, every part of them molding together as they sank into the covers. 

"Me neither." 

The kiss that followed felt amazingly new. 

~the end~


End file.
